The present invention relates generally to frames for vehicles such as automobiles, boats, airplanes, and the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to fasteners for vehicle frames integrally formed with such frames during an initial build of a frame.
A vehicle frame, also known as a chassis, may provide a supporting structure for a vehicle. Such frames must typically be strong enough to withstanding the static and dynamic loads experienced by the vehicle. Elements that may apply loads to a vehicle may include the weight of the vehicle body itself plus any passengers and/or cargo. As a vehicle travels, it may also be subjected to torsional loads created by traveling over uneven surfaces, lateral loads created by steering the vehicle, torque created by the engine and transmission, longitudinal loads created by acceleration and breaking, and sudden impacts from collisions. In order to withstand such loads, vehicle frames are traditionally large, heavy, expensive and difficult to manufacture.
All other vehicle components such as lights, seats, upholstery, handles, radios, and speakers may be attached to the frame. Attachment has traditionally been accomplished by fasteners welded to the frame. This welding may increase the difficulty of manufacture as well as adding to the overall weight of the vehicle.
Various attempts have been made to reduce the cost and difficulty of manufacturing these large structural bodies. For example, U.S. Pat. App. No. 2008/0169680 to Hedderly describes a vehicle body assembly having a set of castings. Each member of the set of castings interlocks with another member of the set of castings to create a vehicle body structure. Another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,398,159 to Hall that describes a vehicle frame comprising a plurality of frame members including at least two side plate members interlocked with a bottom plate member and a vertically loaded plate member. The side plate members support the bottom plate member and the vertically loaded plate member through a plurality of tab and slot connections.
Additionally, traditional vehicle frame designs do not allow for dynamic frame construction based on purchaser part selections
In view of the foregoing, what is needed are methods of designing and constructing of vehicle frames that will enable a vehicle frame to be customized during an initial build according to specific components or parts installed in the vehicle.